The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Microsorium plant botanically known as Microsorium punctatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘VP005’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Miami, Fla. in May of 2000. ‘VP005’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed Microsorium punctatum (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘VP005’ was first done in June of 2003 in Renesse, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.